Us and Henry together
by Arosein1992
Summary: After the mistake of blowing up at Emma for bringing Marian back she doesn't know how to admit what really been on her mind. Until ruby can't take the sensory overdrive anymore and has a real friend to friend moment with Regina. She'd like it if Regina listens to her advice. M rating for safety.


**Us and Henry together.**

***Disclaimer* I don't own characters or show. **

Enjoy. Really hope that if ever a a time came to make swan queen happen that this would be perfect way to make it work.

* * *

It wasn't the dry mouth that anyone noticed an it sure wasn't her fast paced heart. Though since it was ruby to finally break her focus and bring her back to reality she couldn't be sure if it was just that or the sweat that made a sheen layer over her skin that got her caught. If only she had stopped staring at least twenty minutes ago right after the first minute she found she couldn't look away. Then again she'd been staring well over a week now since Emma brought Marian back. If only she could resist she wouldn't feel like she was having a panic attack. Taking notice her breathing was erratic she tried to control it finally looking away from her distraction to ruby.

"There's that fire in the eyes again. You'd think after all this time you would just stop letting anger cloud what that fire really is." She cursed herself at how obvious she was that not even blaming it on her anger was possible. At least not to ruby the wolf. Squaring her shoulders she gave it a go anyways.

"I have no idea what you mean ms. Lucas. I am allowed my anger towards ms. Swan. She wronged me not that any of that is anyone's business but ms. Swans and my own." Ruby chuckles and leans in over the table from where she sits acrossed Regina.

"Yeah so angry if angry is the new term for sexually frustrated. You have been panting over here for twenty minutes. I think you would have gushed if she lifted another box before I distracted you." She hold out a hand to stop what ever Regina is about to spew also in hopes that she wouldn't leave. "Look everyone gets it she fucked up you and robin by saving Marian. Well so what clearly he was a fling if you're finding yourself like this for Emma. I won't say a word to anyone but since she's help her parents move why don't you see her at her place maybe talk it out alone. I'll watch Henry." Ruby gets up and looks back to see the struggle in Regina's eyes. "Do it tonight Regina it is better than sitting here having every symptom that could be a panic attack." One last longing yet complex look and a deep thought she quickly called back ruby.

"Miss Lucas can I ask you a question?"

"Only if you call me ruby." Receiving a nod and corrected question from Regina she walked back to the table and took her seat. "That might have worked before the curse broke but it won't now; a lot of people wanna be your friend and that means no surnames."

"I hardly believe that everyone wants to be my friend." Regina stated hardly believing that ruby would want her as a friend. She could hardly keep her friendship with Emma going let alone receive one with anyone else. Her eyes roamed again at the thought landing on Emma as she leapt from the back of David's truck bed were she had been mercilessly handing boxes off to be taken in. Emma wiped her brow catching Regina's own eyes. They stared for what seemed like forever. Sweat dripping from Emma's face and arms her shirt stuck to her skin. Sweat lines marking just how formed her abs were. Regina gulped and turned back to ruby as David came back out distracting Emma with a pat on her shoulder.

Ruby's smirk only grew more when Regina cleared her throat. Clearly she knew just how much Emma effected her. Regina wasn't one for being caught and immediately started up their conversation again. The emotion that came with the question she had didn't go unnoticed.

"Why Emma?" Ruby acknowledged the shaky tone letting her smirk go.

"I think the question is why robin? Why was he the one you acted on. I know how you have like Emma a lot longer. Beside back in the enchanted forest you hated robin. Tinkerbell said she helped you once with fairy dust and he was the man you were suppose to find happiness with. Yet you meet him and nothing. Suddenly you love him just cuz you saw his tattoo. I'm not sure I understand." Regina nodded ruby was correct. She had easily let herself slip into something so fake because she saw his tattoo and thought it could erase what she felt for Emma.

She was never suppose to like her so why did she feel more for her than him. Regina told ruby her reason she believed it so easily. But she didn't understand why she felt for Emma if it was suppose to be robin. She looked down to her hands. Her cup of coffee beyond cold. Simply stirring a small spoon in it to focus her thoughts.

"I think this whole thing is bull. Fairy dust really?! Ok so this dust lead you to robin right but he hadn't met Marian when you ran his true love must have been Marian. Without looking again you must have keep thinking about what if. So yeah he came around and it's funny you hated him before you saw his tattoo because it means you had a new true love." Regina's eyes narrow at ruby having just implied that of all the people Emma the daughter of her greatest enemy was now her true love. Or had been since they met. Or met again. Her stare softened the more she tried to figure out just when she started caring for Emma.

"That's absurd she's a constant thorn in my side I simply want to know why against everything between us so far I still feel you know.. Attracted physically speaking of course." Regina said settled on that choice of words.

"Just physical of course. Because of all the people in town Emma isn't the only person you have emotionally lost control to." Watching Regina jaw tighten after almost dropping her smirk returned. "Oh yeah the way I hear it you almost cried in from of her at the town line, I saw your face when she feel through the portal to save your life, and you even went to the party that one time because she asked you too. Oh maybe you forgot all the times you both leaned on each other durning neverland to save Henry."

Honestly the list went on and on and ruby let them be the icing on top of the cake. She watched as real recognition crossed Regina's face. A deep breath after all the on going things left her breathless.

"Let's not forget how jealous i hear you got about hook or Neil. Even Emma's almost fiancé Walsh. Emma says every time you heard about something she could have sworn you came at her jealous. Though I don't think she's put together that it's for her not them idiots." With that she leaned up and scooted out of the seat again. "So I suggest you go see her tonight, clear that up before she ends up giving up on fending of hook."

'Fuck, how did you get in this mess Regina. You are only suppose to love Henry. Your not suppose to get in these kind of entanglements of the heart. Damn you Emma Swan.' Regina ranted in her head as she paid, grabbed her bag, and left the dinner. Ruby sat down behind the dinner counter hands in balls of sweaty terror having just had a true friend to friend moment with Regina. Her head still safe and maybe even a good outcome. She may have just had a hand in one of her best friends happy ending.

Emma didn't even see it coming having just been stretching for a much needed run. After sharing the intense stare with Regina a little bit ago she needed to run to clear her butterflies. Both from guilt and attraction. Standing up she really hadn't expected to find Regina in her personal space again. Something she always was good at. Emma startled stepped back and choked out her surprise.

"Regina! What can do for you?" Now she did expect a snide remark and tense response or even a very reasonable impossible fix to her her love life. That's not what she got though. Regina stayed in her space just a moment longer and dropped back to a safer distance.

"What I want ms...Emma is to speak, tonight your place alone. Henry will be watched by ruby. Is that something you can do?" She said causing more confusion to take Emma's face.

"Uh yeah.. What time?"

"Seven" Regina and Emma quickly parted ways Emma sprinting and Regina buckling up in her car and driving away. The rear view mirror check was the last bit of torture Regina could handle. Hitting the gas hard she made it ten minutes flat. Reaching her room she wasted no time riding out her frustration on her fingers until she came. Hearing herself call out Emma's name as she did made her chest clench with nerves for what was in store for the night. Climbing into a shower she decided to make and bring a small dinner to share.

Emma on the other hand didn't have the satisfaction of making it home quickly. When she did get home she jumped in a cold shower and forced her wild emotions back down. The dull pangs of guilt still echoing to her as seven o' clock reached nearer. She hoped Regina would be ok eating something she had in her cupboards she didn't have time to look nice let alone make anything. Around seven came a faint knock on her door. Emma bolted out of her closet throwing on the final decision outfit. Pulling open the door her jaw might have hit the floor. She didn't know really because she only managed to control an eye bulge and heart pounding out of her chest. Eventually the only thing left was the tint of blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Come in I showered and all. Sorry I didn't make a dinner. I can if you haven't eaten?" Regina stepped in the apartment moving her hands and a small pan of lasagna from behind her back. Her lips tugged up at the thought of Emma trying to cook.

"It's ok dear I may have made it easy for you to cook with the memories but I'd still feel safer if I did the cooking. You still like my lasagna right?" Emma nodded and took the pan leading to the kitchen.

"So while I dish this wanna fill me in what you wanna talk about. Or are we finally gonna talk about what happened?" Emma didn't look to see Regina eyes shift nervously.

"I'd like to talk about what happened." Regina gave a small smile at Emma's sigh of relief clearly she was waiting for the moment Regina did want to talk. "I know that I haven't let you speak to me so just start with what happened when you went into the past.

"Oh well it's not a lot but a lot too." Putting the plates down on the dinner table and returning to the kitchen for drinks. "You want wine, beer, or water?"

"Wine." It's not the cheaper stuff she thought Emma would pull out mentally noting how Emma had taste. Once sitting down eating Emma started her tale as 'princess Leia'. Impressed half way through the story with how Emma convinced past Rumplestiltskin to help his old nemesis she laid her silverware down. The plate of food willingly forgotten. It amused her how into the story Emma was that she let herself loosen up. Her eyes sparkling every time Emma talked with her hands, because it was cute. To her it didn't even matter if she was caught now. She had been not that Emma had let on that she saw the way Regina was looking at her. She just keep going enthusiastically as she got closer to when she met Regina as the evil queen.

"When I ran back into the ball room after trying to help snow everyone pointed me out and you took me prisoner. You really didn't like me using your name." It was a joke but Regina remembered it the mysterious blonde, red dress, big chest, and beautiful eyes just like Emma's. 'Big chest? Beautiful eyes? Pull it together Regina.' She told herself. "When I was in the prison the only person there was Marian I kinda just said my name and tried to get hers and I asked how long we'd be in the cells for. When she said the next day was execution I panicked big time. Even being about to die and she wouldn't tell me her name. I recognized her from the morning you took her in a village where you were looking for snow. I just wanted to help. I wanted to get out and make things right. With my parents and with well anything I had messed up.

I took the silverware which very conveniently had wire wrapped around it. I took mine and hers. Took the wire and picked the locks. I couldn't leave her and walk away so I picked her lock too but then I couldn't have her changing things so hook said either we put her back or take her with us. She was resistant to coming with us so I just kept knocking her out so she wouldn't run off to her family she said she was protecting. I'm truly sorry Regina I didn't know who her family was or even that they'd be here when I brought her back. I didn't mean to hurt you. I really didn't mean to let you feel love and crush it. I care about you to much to do that intentionally."

"Well you did Emma, you just ruined something I was mostly letting myself believe was real. It was just high hopes, confusing prophecies, and covering up what I really felt." Not really sure how much she could reveal in one night she looked away from Emma's eyes. She took a number of breaths waiting in silence so she could manage something more. Emma couldn't believe what she had heard nor could she understand what it meant but she wanted to.

"Covering up what?" The rest of her story had nothing to do with what they needed to talk about so she let it go. Dropping her hands to the table she could see the fight Regina faced inside. Gliding her hand the distance of the table she grabbed Regina's hands in her own. "Did you not really love him just tried to because that's what Tinkerbell said ages ago?"

"Yes and no. I did it because I was told I would find happiness with him but I felt I could only find it with someone else and I wanted to prove either right or wrong." Emma's stomach flipped even as she tried to settle it with the simple fact she might not be who Regina was talking about. She wanted to be, she hoped she was, but how could she just ask. She let's go of Regina's hands and returns to her dish trying to busy herself instead of letting her mind wander about what she wants.

"So have you told the guy you like instead. I mean really if your cover was robin you think they don't like you back. Maybe you should just tell them. Take the confusion out."

"Really and what should I say hmm? Hey Emma I know i made you feel I was so made at you but really I'm in love with you." Regina's hand slaps up to her mouth and her eyes bulge. Less than a second later Emma inhales wrong and chokes on her mouth full of lasagna. Literally down the wrong pipe and lodged choking. Regina watches obliviously for moments as her sputtering fool spits out what she can and clutches her throat. One hand quickly moves to wave come here to Regina and thankfully the message is clear. Regina know what to do but her shaky hands hesitate as the wrap around her from behind. She learned for Henry's sake but never had to use it. A few stray thoughts cross her mind while she performs the best Heimlich maneuver she can. It ends ups a simple few pumps and the food is dislodged. Slowly very slowly both their fears of Emma dying after Regina saying she loved Emma disappear.

"Water..." Emma's rasps trying to get on her feet. Regina quickly gets it and Emma drinks slowly her throat being to sore to swallow right. Regina is wringing her self inside but waits because even though she wants to run away she need to make sure Emma is fine first. Eventually Emma set the cup down and looks up to her savior. "Thanks. I wish you told me that without my mouth full. Would have been more romantic if I wasn't choking to death." Emma laughs while Regina digests to what she just heard.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I guess nothing has really be that easy with us." Emma continues as if Regina hadn't said something. "I mean I almost died Regina. I wouldn't have been able to tell you I Love you too Regina. Like so much and now you just saved my life how can I not wanna tell you." Regina gapes slightly but smiles because while Emma was on a tangent she admitted she loved her. Her heart swelled, she moved forward so fast Emma cried out in surprise as Regina grabbed her chin. The chin between her finger trembled and green eyes watered as they met brown. Leaning in both woman's breath caught Regina let's her lips caresses Emma's. Not quite sure if Emma's whimper was a bad thing she pulls back to see a tear shed. Wiping them away with her thumb Regina waits for Emma's eyes to open.

"What is it dear?" For the first time ever Regina is being kind to Emma in the same way she let's herself with Henry. Granted she's not use to it but she wants to be so she breathes through instinct to push Emma away.

"You... I.. You love me? Really?"

"Yes I said so and we never say what we mean to each other often but this I promise is one of those times. Question is do you really love me?" She feels the chuckle and grins herself.

"Yes I do."

"What about hook?" Is a serious question for a potentially selfish reason. She's jealous and the thought of Emma with the slimy pirate grates her nerves.

"What about him. I never really liked him he assumes I did. Well I may have led him on but really It meant nothing when all I thoughts about was this."

"This? And what is this?" Emma gulps.

"Whatever you want it to be I suppose." Regina smirks. Her hand slips to Emma's neck, to her hair, and her lips back to hers. They only break for breath. Regina takes the time to fill in what her heart is thudding to say.

"I want this to be just us. Us and Henry together." Instantly Emma grape Regina's collar and pulls her in for another kiss. Emma doesn't let go until Regina lands on her lap. Both woman on one chair in the dinning room table of food forgotten. Emma's hands find purchase on Regina's soft round ass. The cheeks receive a light squeeze causing Regina to moan into the kiss. Emma leans in and stands up her arms holding Regina safely against her. A yelp from Regina and legs wrap around her own hips as a result. Emma slowly kisses her but quickly walks from room to room till she reaches her room where she softly leans Regina downing the middle of the bed. She doesn't plan on anything happening really but she crawls between Regina's legs and lays atop her. Perfectly fit into each other's bodies they just lay there kissing. It could lead to anything else but for now they both are happy and neither one minds to be just kissing in bed.

_End_


End file.
